hari sial
by galaskies-dancer
Summary: Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari sial Tsurumaru. TsuruIchi untuk TKRB Ship Week 2018.


Touken Ranbu © DMM, Nitroplus. Dedikasi untuk TKRB Ship Week 2k18 yang diadakan di twitter. Prompt day 2: beach day.

* * *

[ **hari sial** ]

Ichigo itu tidak kuat menahan panas.

Kulitnya kalau tidak melepuh, pasti memerah. Barangkali akibat trauma oleh kobaran api yang suatu hari pernah membakarnya—membakar yang benar-benar membakar sampai rusak dan tak berguna, sebagai sebilah pedang. Hal itu membawa dampak pada tubuhnya ketika dia dibangkitkan menjadi manusia.

Tapi hari itu Ichigo ngotot ingin ikut ke pantai. Katanya sekadar mengawasi adik-adiknya. Tsurumaru melihat Ichigo yang duduk melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan ceria di bawah teduhnya tenda. Ia tak sengaja ikut melambaikan tangan. Refleks. Yagen, yang berdiri tak jauh dengannya, yang tengah bersiap melemparkan bola voli ke arah musuh (baca: Genji bersaudara plus Gotou), berceletuk sinis.

"Ichi-nii melambaikan tangan padaku, bukan padamu."

Tsurumaru tertawa. "Yaaa … siapa tahu, kan."

Tsurumaru sudah hafal betul, adik Ichigo yang satu ini tidak suka apabila ia terlalu dekat dengan kakaknya. Seperti enggan direbut. Terlalu protektif. Tapi kalau sedang beruntung, dia bisa menjadi teman curhat yang menyenangkan.

Voli pantai selalu menjadi olahraga andalan. Tsurumaru tak pernah absen ikut serta. Kadang ia satu tim dengan Shokudaikiri, kadang dengan Mutsunokami. Siapa pun bebas. Semangatnya akan semakin terbakar kalau matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Ketika pulang dari pantai, kulitnya sudah tentu berubah kecokelatan. Hanya paha saja yang tidak—dan hanya Ichigo yang tahu soal ini hmm. Mereka masih bermain sampai skor seimbang. Tsurumaru mulai lelah. Keringatnya meluncur dari kening melintasi pipi hingga jatuh menetesi dagu.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara dari seberang. "Tsurumaru-dono, semangat!"

 _Ichigo_!

Lengkungan di bibirnya merekah semakin lebar. Ia kembali melambaikan tangan. Dari kejauhan, Ichigo melempar senyum. _Ah, aku ingin menciumnya_! Tsurumaru meleng, tidak sadar ada bola mengarah tepat ke mukanya. Bola voli berhasil mencium muka Tsurumaru sampai hidungnya bocor.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari sial Tsurumaru.

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun melihat Ichigo memandangnya penuh khawatir.

"Tsurumaru-dono, tidak apa-apa?"

Tsurumaru bangkit, meraba hidungnya yang nyut-nyutan. Voli pantai masih berlangsung. Tega sekali mereka … melanjutkan permainan tanpa dirinya. Ia memonyongkan bibir. Ichigo tertawa. Karena suara tawa Ichigo itu jernih dan menenangkan, Tsurumaru tidak mungkin marah ditertawakan.

"Hidungmu merah. Sepertinya terbentur terlalu keras dengan bola."

"Sakit…"

"Bukankah sakit itu hal biasa?"

Tsurumaru murung. Ia memeluk Ichigo manja—

"EHEM."

—tanpa sadar di sampingnya ada Yagen.

Buru-buru, ia menjauhkan diri. Yagen berdiri, menggeliat. "Ichi-nii, aku mau main lagi. Tsurumaru, bersyukurlah hidungmu mimisan jadi kau bisa menemani Ichi-nii."

Mendengar kalimat itu, tampaknya Yagen memberi kesempatan. Tsurumaru tersenyum penuh makna (baca: mesum) seraya melambaikan tangan pada calon adik iparnya yang berjalan menjauh. Ini kesempatan langka. Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pahanya, memberi isyarat pada Tsurumaru untuk berbaring di sana. Ia menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

"Hei, Ichigo, pipimu mulai memerah."

"Di sini panas."

"Walau berada di dalam tenda?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Saya ingin membiasakan diri dengan panas. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan Aruji."

Tsurumaru tersenyum. "Kau itu … sangat dewasa dan memikirkan perasaan banyak orang."

"Begitukah?"

"Yep."

Keheningan tidak membuat keduanya canggung. Mereka justru sangat menikmati. Tsurumaru mengankat lengannya, mengusap pipi Ichigo, merayap ke rambut. "Kalau kau sudah terbiasa dengan panas matahari, aku ingin kau jadi pengawas permainan." Ia bicara soal voli pantai. Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Pertama kali terkena panas, kulit saya melepuh. Sekarang hanya merah-merah."

"Apa ramuan racikan Yagen memberi dampak?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Hmmm…"

Hening lagi. Tsurumaru memejamkan mata, menyamankan diri. Matahari sudah berada di ujung horison tatkala mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Yagen, meskipun terlihat tidak suka, tetap merawat luka memar di hidung Tsurumaru. Hari yang cerah di musim panas memang paling menyenangkan dihabiskan di pantai.[]

 **10:57 PM – June 11, 2018**

* * *

Selesai dengan gajenya…


End file.
